


As we've met before

by marirofe



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative World, F/M, First Meetings, o que a serie não mostra os fãs fazem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marirofe/pseuds/marirofe
Summary: Um novo shopping esta abrindo na pequena cidade de Winden, e Regina se encontra interessada pelo garoto desconhecido que trabalha no cinema, e pelo sentimento de já se conheceram que ele causa nela.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	As we've met before

Estava um dia muito ensolarado para essa época do ano, o que era bom, no dia seguinte era a inauguração do shopping, o primeiro e único da pequena cidade de Winden, construído e investido por Bernd Doppler e gerenciado por sua esposa, Claudia.  
O shopping teria varias lojas, aproveitando as festas de fim de ano que se aproximavam, e duas praças de alimentação, uma no primeiro andar e outra no segundo. Essa era de maior interesse para Regina, pois ficava perto do cinema, outra grande novidade para a cidade. Ela e as amigas, Hannah e Katharina, pretendiam assistir ao mais novo filme em cartaz, “Ferris Bueller’s Day Off”, e depois, fariam compras e tomariam sorvete, sem nem precisar saírem do segundo piso.  
Como esperado, o dia da inauguração do shopping estava tão bonito quanto anterior, entretanto as previsões já diziam que a frente fria se aproximava novamente. Claudia queria que Regina se vestisse apropriadamente para a ocasião, mas a jovem não via razão, todos já a conheciam, e ela passaria mais de uma hora em uma sala escura afinal, mas naquele dia, apenas naquele dia, ela concordou em usar outras roupas além daquelas que sempre usava, que já eram muito bem adequadas.

O shopping estava cheio ao que era esperado, a população inteira estava presente para comparecer e conhecer o novo centro comercial da cidade. Até Helge Doppler, o irmão mais velho de Regina (que por acaso tem a mesma idade que sua mãe), estava presente, apesar dos recentes rumores de sua paternidade falsa, de que ele não seria verdadeiramente filho de Bernd, mas a única pessoa capaz de confirmar ou negar isso era Greta, sua mãe, que estava falecida havia 14 anos.  
As meninas haviam combinado de encontrarem no segundo piso, perto de um lanchonete e em frente ao cinema, mas apenas Katharina não havia chegado ainda.  
-Você acha que isso vai dar certo? É algo tão novo e grandioso. – Perguntou Hannah, a mais nova do grupo.  
-É o que todos esperamos que sim – Leia-se todo como sua família- É realmente um grande investimento, que pode dar muito errado e falir miseravelmente, ou... Ser algo bem vindo e prospero.  
Nos últimos anos desde a permissão da construção do shopping, o único assunto comentado em casa era o tal shopping. Regina realmente torcia para que desse certo, seus pais haviam investido nisso, e toda rejeição e não atenção que não havia recebido dos pais recentemente precisava valer de algo.  
‘Heaven Is A Place on Earth’ começou a tocar justamente quando Katharina chegou, essa era sua musica favorita, mas sua cara era de poucos amigos, problemas em casa provavelmente, brigas com a mãe era frequentes.  
-Desculpe pelo atraso, mamãe e eu tivemos uma briga... De novo. –Katharina claramente não se orgulhava desse tipo de relação, mas também ainda não conseguia fugir dele. – Eu gostaria de ficar mais, até o fechamento do shopping com vocês, mas Helene me proibiu e tenho que estar em casa cedo.  
\- Tudo bem deixa pra próxima então. Vocês já querem comprar os ingressos? – A sessão só começaria daqui a mais de uma hora, mas seria bom já garantir.  
\- Achei que tivessem comprado, ou subornado o gerente do cinema. – Hannah falou isso sorrindo, mas sabia que Regina nunca faria isso, seria muito desonesto.  
Havia uma pequena fila, mas nada que não se dissolvesse em cinco minutos. Apenas dois caixas estavam funcionando até o momento, os dois operados por garotas. Elas estavam na frente da fila, seriam as próximas, quando eu garoto desconhecido assumiu o terceiro caixa e as chamou.  
Por um instante, Regina não conseguiu se mexer, ele era lindo. Quem era ele? Da onde veio? E porquê ela sentia já o conhecia?.  
Ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, escondidos dentro do boné de trabalho do cinema, e em seu crachá lia se Aleksander Köhler. Era um nome até que muito comum, porém as famílias de Winden se conheciam e não havia nenhuma com esse nome.  
\- Boa tarde, como posso ajuda-las? – O sotaque dele era diferente, claramente não era dali.  
-Trê...três ingressos para a pró..próxi...  
-Três ingressos para a próxima sessão de Ferris Bueller’s Day Off – Interrompeu Katharina, que a olhou com um olhar questionador. Realmente, Regina era a mais reclusa e tímidas das três, mas nunca chegou a gaguejar na frente de um desconhecido, o máximo que acontecia era ficar olhando para as pessoas em volta esperando que elas tomem a iniciativa da conversa.  
Elas compraram os ingressos e antes de se virarem completamente o garoto perguntou para Regina:  
-Humn... Você tá bem? Parecia meio nervosa.  
\- Sim, obrigada pelos ingressos.- Respondeu nervosamente e foi correndo para onde Hannah e Katharina a esperavam. Ela deveria ter falado isso? Você normalmente agradece pela pessoas estarem fazendo seus trabalhos? Ela não sabia mais.  
-O que foi isso? Você nunca gaguejou na frente de um funcionário antes.  
-Ele era bonitinho...  
-Hannah cala a boca. – Cortou Katharina.  
-Não foi nada, hoje é um dia para se estar ansioso... Eu nunca o vi antes, e esse shopping pertence ao meus pais, ele pode ser um pilantra disfarçado, nunca se sabe.  
-Não vejo a onde um garoto de no máximo 20 anos seria uma ameaça para um casal milionário mas tudo bem.  
Elas permaneceram na praça de alimentação até o filme começar, com uma vista para a bilheteria onde Regina conseguia ver Aleksander mesmo de longe. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo apenas seu trabalho, mas ela não conseguiu não sentir ciúmes toda vez que uma garota era atendida por ele.  
Dentro da sala de cinema, Regina sentiu que o tempo passava muito mais devagar do que o normal, ela até tentou assistir ao filme, mas nem isso prendeu sua atenção. Após a sessão, Hannah ficaram discutindo a beleza de Matthew Broderick, o protagonista do filme, enquanto esperavam a mãe de Katharina sair do trabalho. Ele era bonito, mas Regina achava Aleksander mais, porém não teve coragem de verbalizar esses pensamentos.  
Depois que Katharina foi embora com sua mãe Helene, enfermeira do hospital psiquiátrico de Winden, Regina foram explorar o resto do shopping e suas diferentes lojas, Hannah até comprou uma camisa nova para seu pai Sebastian Krüger, mas segundo ela própria ele nem perceberia uma nova no armário pois estava usando sempre o mesmo.  
\- Você sabe quem ele é? O garoto do cinema, nunca o vi antes, achei que você poderia saber. – Hannah perguntou, mas não parecia realmente interessada.  
\- Não, nunca o vi, nem ninguém com esse nome... Köhler não é nem um pouco comum por aqui. Talvez ele seja um órfão que veio aqui atrás de uma nova vida.  
-Por que alguém viria pra cá? Winden é um câncer, não vejo a hora de crescer e sair daqui.  
Winden não era o melhor dos lugares, poderia ser muito melhor, mas Regina gostava daqui, o que era uma opinião impopular, Katharina e Hannah já aviam expressado seu desejo de viver em um mundo sem Winden.

Boris não imaginava conseguir um emprego tão rápido, desde que saiu de sua antiga cidade e acidentalmente matou outro cara, ele precisou assumir a identidade desse homem para não ser encontrado. Mas em nenhum momento reclamou da rapidez com que foi empregado, era bom que o departamento de recursos humanos do cinema não se importasse com quem estava contratando. Ele precisava do dinheiro o mais rápido possível, não poderia mais morar na casinha na floresta perto estrada.  
As outras duas meninas que estavam trabalhando no mesmo turno que ele no cinema nem se dignaram a falar um oi sequer durante toda a tarde de trabalho, o que sinceramente não foi um incômodo, elas não se interessaram por ele, e nem por ela. Seu interesse estava em outra garota, de cabelos castanho claro e cacheado e lindos olhos azuis.  
O garoto que trabalhava na cabine de reprodução havia lhe dito que seu nome é Regina, filha do construtor e da gerente do shopping. Também disse o nome das outras duas, Katharina e Hannah, mas ele não queria saber delas, apesar de a menor delas, que ele suponha que fosse Hannah, ficou o olhando com um olhar desconfiado quando estava indo embora.

A garota loira já tinha ido fazia algumas horas e agora que a outra também, Regina estava sozinha esperando o horário de sua mãe acabar para que elas pudessem ir para casa juntas. A jovem ficou esperando a mãe em todos os cantos possíveis do shopping, até ficar impaciente e pedir para um dos guardas avisar sua mãe que ela estava a sua espera do lado de fora, próxima do ponto de ônibus.  
Ela já esperava a 15 minutos quando começou as ouvir passos e se levantou achando que seria sua mãe. Mas não era Claudia que estava vindo, até porque se fosse estaria de carro, era Aleksander, o garoto do cinema.  
Ele parecia levemente surpreso de vê-la ali, assim como ela estava de reencontra-lo novamente tão cedo, ou talvez ele só tivesse se assustado de encontrar alguém na rua nesse horário, mas havia um leve sorriso no canto de seu rosto junto com um franzir na teste.  
Eles ficaram se olhando por uns bons segundos, até que ele tomou a palavra.  
\- Boa noite, é seguro pra você aqui fora?  
“Ele está preocupada comigo!” era a única coisa que Regina conseguia pensar, tanto que só conseguiu responder depois de alguns segundos, enquanto ele a olhava com uma cara de perdido.  
\- Sim sim, é seguro sim mas é que minha mãe estava demorando demais e eu já estava cansada do shopping então resolvi esperar aqui. Mas eu avisei o guarda – Sua voz estava muito rápida, tão rápida quanto seu coração. – Você sabia que minha mãe é a gerente? O meu pai tá envolvido na construção mas ele não vai trabalhar lá dentro especificamente... do shopping quero dizer, eles trabalham no shopping.  
“É claro que é no shopping Regina a onde mais seria.?”  
\- Foi difícil conseguir autorização pra construção, o prefeito não queria autorizar, a cidade nunca teve algo assim.  
Por que ela estava falando todas essas informações? Ela não sabia.  
\- Eu imagino, da onde eu venho também não tinha um. – De fato ele não era da li, porém ela realmente sentia como se já estivessem se visto antes. – A propósito, sou Aleksander.  
\- Regina.  
Ele ficaram se olhando sem se falar por uns bons segundo. Não era um silêncio desconfortável como aquele entre ela e a mãe a caminho da aula de esgrima, era um silêncio bom, como se estivessem se estudando, se reconhecendo.  
\- Posso te perguntar estranho? Você nunca esteve aqui antes? Eu sinto como se já tivesse te visto antes, como um deja vu.  
Ele riu com a sinceridade da pergunta é respondeu:  
\- Não, eu nunca estive aqui antes, mas eu tenho uma teoria para o sentimento de deja vu. Na verdade não é minha e é só uma teoria, que diz que quando sentimos deja vu é porque nossa alma gêmea já viu ou viveu aquilo, nos estamos vendo pelo olhar dela. Talvez sua alma gêmea me conheça, mas novamente, é só uma teoria.  
Uma teoria plausível e bonita, o conceito de alma gêmea era algo também interessante.  
\- Você acredita nisso? – Ela perguntou.  
\- Na teoria do deja vu?  
\- Não, em alma gêmea. Você acredita nisso? Mas na teoria também.  
\- Não tenho certeza, gosto de pensar que sempre terei alguém esperando por mim, mas também não gostaria que ela estivesse ligada a mim contra a vontade. Mas se não escolhemos nem nossa genética, que estará com a gente pra sempre, também não acho que conseguimos escolher nossos sentimos e nem por quem.  
Era uma conversa muito sentimental para se ter com alguém que na teoria acabou de conhecer. Claudia já devia estar chegando, mas Regina realmente torcia para que algo acontecesse que fizesse com que a mãe continuasse no trabalho por mais tempo, para que eles pudessem continuar conversando.  
Porém infelizmente, o destino não foi amigável com ela, e o carro da mãe já podia ser visto a alguns metros de distância. Claudia parou o carro ao lado deles, abaixou o vidro do banco do passageiro e chamou a filha com a buzina.  
\- É a minha mãe, tenho que ir. Você gostaria de uma carona?  
\- Não, não obrigado. Eu vou sozinho. – Ele parecia meio nervoso na resposta. Onde ele morava? Ela gostaria de saber. – Não precisa, eu posso ir a pé.  
\- Tudo bem então. Você vai estar lá amanhã? No cinema.  
\- Eu trabalho lá todos os dias, menos de terça, é o meu dia de folga, e no domingo, já que o cinema não abre.  
\- Então tchau... Talvez eu te veja amanhã.  
Eles se despediram. Regina entrou no carro e Aleksander seguiu caminho a pé. E os dois sabiam, que não era um talvez, ela com certeza o veria amanhã. Ela não sabia que filmes estariam passando amanhã, mas ela iria até a bilheteria, mesmo que não comprasse nenhum ingresso e nem assistisse nenhum filme, ela iria.  
Ela também foi ao cinema em todos os outros dias da semana, menos nas terças e nos domingos.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que Heaven is a place on earth só foi lançada em 1987 mas eu gosto dessa música e a Katharina também então quis colocar mesmo assim. E a fic foi feita pra ter um capitulo só mas quem sabe eu não continue no futuro.


End file.
